Pecado Amoroso
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: La infidelidad es solo la muestra de que existe poca fuerza de voluntad en la persona que sigue ese macabro pecado.


**"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zutara' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _ **Pecado Amoroso**_

Sufro porque tengo ese deseo intenso de volver a cometer una infidelidad, de cometer un crimen que ante los ojos de la sociedad, yo, sería una cualquiera y el Avatar un cornudo, pero es que acaso en este mundo ¿el amor es un delito?

Un pecado que nos arrastra a lo más profundo de un abismo perdido en el mismísimo infierno, un tabú desde tiempos inmemorables.

Muero de volver a probar esos carnosos labios que parecen quemar los míos, deseo esos ojos ambarinos que me invitan a su infierno, porque eso es el, el demonio, un infierno caliente y sin salida, una tentación que me invita a volverme parte de sus pecadoras.

¿Que es peor? ¿Extrañarlo luego de todo? U ¿odiarlo por tener una hija con otra?

Somos dos personas comprometidas, yo con tres hijos y un esposo, y el con una hija y soltero, además de una nación que dirigir. Entonces me pregunto ¿Y sí mandáramos todo al diablo? Sí renunciáramos a lo que hemos construido sólo para estar uno con el otro, sólo para vivir juntos en pecado, sin contemplarnos en silencio, sin ser descubiertos en nuestras pequeñas infidelidades, en nuestras aventurillas, para que sólo exista el, para que el sea mi mundo, para que sea mi todo y yo su todo.

¿Podría ser capaz de resistirme a la culpa? ¿De abandonar a mis hijos? ¿De dejarlo todo atrás por el?

Quizás...

Quizás soy más insensible de lo que creo y sí me lo propusiera lo haría sin dudar, pero, tiene un gran peso sobre hombros que no lo deja soñar tan ingenuamente como lo hago yo, el es consiente de que en este amor ambos sufrimos, está totalmente prohibido, que está vigilado y condenado, que nos hará daño a nosotros y a terceros, que esto es imposible y aún así, buscamos la imposibilidad, porque creemos que no existen cosas imposibles, sólo mentes cerradas al amor.

Tenemos la posibilidad y la imposibilidad en manos, y es realmente curioso, como con una decisión cambiaríamos todo para mal, o como lo haríamos para bien.

Detesto pensar tanto, pero los brazos y el aliento de Aang no me dejan dormir, su aliento acompasado es cálido, suave e inocente, me pregunto ¿Me abrazaría sí supiera cuantas veces he estado en los brazos de el como en los suyos?, ¿Me besaría sí supiera que estos labios han estado en otros? ¿Me hablaría sí supiera que le he sido infiel tanta veces?

Con lentitud me zafo del agarre de Aang y salgo de la habitación a los jardines del palacio, necesito sentir el frio aire de la noche desesperadamente para pensar con claridad, pero el calor de la nación del fuego no ayuda mucho y menos que aquí, en está isla comenzamos a pecar _._

 _Inesperadamente luego de hablar toda la tarde unimos nuestros labios, pero, no fue tan ocasional, normal o un simple beso, sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas y las mías se aferraron a su camisa, sobre la seda sentí su torso musculoso._

 _La intensidad fue subiendo, la lujuria y el deseo comenzaban a apoderarse de nosotros y nuestra cordura, por un momento pensé en Aang, en su amor, en lo mucho que me amaba, pero cuando sentí sus suaves manos acariciarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho y sus expertos labios rozar mi piel, me perdí, me hipnotizo y sólo quería saber y conocer lo que esos ojos ámbar escondían, quería desbordar toda esa pasión que ahora contenían, deseaba conocer como amaba ese príncipe que fue desterrado en otros tiempos, ahora señor del fuego, esa alma tan herida._

 _Quería conocer otro amor, ese platónico que anhele alguna vez, aquel que conocería en esos momentos de desenfreno, era excitante, podríamos ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, hacíamos algo prohibido e indebido, pero nonos importo tal vez por la noche tendríamos tiempo para la culpa._

En veces pensé que Bumi, nuestro hijo, no era de Aang, llegué a pensar que era de Zuko, un bastardo que Aang no reconocería, nació con los ojos color ámbar, como los de Zuko, pero al ver que sus ojos ámbar comenzaban a tornarse azules con el tiempo, me tranquilizó, me convenció un poco de que no fue producto de mis infidelidades.

Y parece que lo he llamado, sus fuertes brazos rodean mi cintura, sus labios se posan sobre mi cuello sintiendo su aliento de fuego y sus besos, yo sólo puedo posar mis manos sobre sus brazos y disfrutar el calor de su cuerpo, que, aunque me sofoca me encanta.

Entonces ¿podría continuar en este pecado?...

No lo se, no he pensado con claridad, pero quizás allá tiempo para eso luego. Por el momento sólo disfruto sus labios contra los míos, la danza de lenguas que se forma en nuestro beso, nuestras manos acariciándonos ferozmente y con desesperación, el tomándome nuevamente en brazos y llevándome a su habitación para tener más privacidad, pero sin dejar de besarnos.

Mañana sería otro día, luego enfrentare mi castigo por estar con el demonio, pero hoy, esta noche, en esta cama y en este preciso momento, disfrutare de el ser quemada por las llamas del infierno, porque pecar nunca se sintió tan bien.

 **N/A:**

 _*Se prepara para los tomatazos*_

 _Seeeh creo que me dirán que Katara siempre fue fiel, pero quien sabe xDDDD yo quería imaginármela así y que ustedes igual lo hagan, mi primer Zutara a pesar de que me gusta esta pareja, así que espero haberla manejado bien y acepto en sus reviews tomatazos XD._

 _Saludos y Abrazos._


End file.
